Loving Death
by SwiftDragonfly
Summary: Murders at La Push are worrying everyone, and what makes it worse is that the one that's killing isn't human. Worse yet- our favorite shapshifters can't track them down. Leahxoc. Mostly revolves around Leah and my OC.


**Author's Note:** I haven't read the books in a while, so, I'm probably a bit off character wise…

**Summary:** Murders at La Push are worrying everyone, and what makes it worse is that the one that's killing isn't human. Worse yet- our favorite shapshifters can't track them down. Leahxoc. Mostly revolves around Leah and my OC.

* * *

**Chapter One: Murders in La Push**

_Invisible_

"You're going out again?"

"You say it like I'm being sentenced to death."

Leah smirked at the short female in her arms, chuckling softly as she pouted. "It kinda is." She responded, and Leah couldn't resist the groan that egged at her throat. With a roll of her eyes, she pecked the girl's cheek and walked to the door.

"I'll be _fine_, worried wart." Leah stated with a cocky smirk, and then was gone before the red head could stop her. Alone in the house, she stood there a moment. Her eyes watched the screen door bounce against the wooden frame once, twice, and then it closed.

In the distance a wolf howl was heard, sending a shiver down her spine. "Be safe."

* * *

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

She looked up from her novel to look at the bucket in the corner of the room, quickly filling up with water. Soon, she thought sadly, she'd have to replace the bucket with another bucket and dump the water out. A sigh escaped her lips as her eyes strayed back to the printed words. She turned the page, ignoring the dripping sound.

Another sound caused her head to snap up. A giggle. Her eyes scanned the room as she set the book down and stood up. "Hello?" Only the tapping of the rain hitting the windows and wind howling outside could be heard. "I heard you, whoever you are. Claire?"

Silence.

Her brow furrowed as she looked behind the couch, and then proceeded quietly throughout the apartment. 'Maybe I was imagining things…' She thought to herself, but then jumped when the lights went out. Darkness encased the hallway she was in, fear crawled up her chest.

The blond walked over to the sliding glass door, the only source of light, in the open space living room, and looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary or out of place. Her sight wandered to the kitchen, where nothing also seemed out of the ordinary. "I'll never get used to this… I hate power outages…" She mumbled to herself, and looked back outside again. Last she checked, it was about 8 o'clock, and would be completely dark soon. She looked at the microwave to look at the time to confirm, and then walked back to the couch to grab her book.

She took a seat by the window and went back to her book.

The rain pounding against the glass behind her eventually turned into a melodic almost calming sound. The constant tapping, the never ending amount of water falling from the sky let her mind wander. Occasionally she would stop, close her eyes, and silently wish for her boyfriend to get home soon, then go back to her book. The thought of her boyfriend calmed her racing heart considerably, and the reminder that he would be home at 10 comforted her.

The rain lightened, and although it was getting darker, the storm lessened and calmed considerably like herself. She looked up at the kitchen again, reading the microwave. 9:15.

"I wish the power-" Her eyes widened and her breath caught. She completely froze in place, staring at the microwave. "9:15." She whispered. She looked over at the light switch across the room.

The switch was facing down… not up.

She gulped a lump forming in her throat.

_Someone else had turned the light off._

She heard the giggle again, this time to her right. "Hello." It greeted.

* * *

"Leah… was it a vampire?" She asked from their bedroom, not bothering to chase her girlfriend around the house to get the answer. Leah roamed around the living room, walked around the kitchen for awhile, and finally settled with raiding the fridge for food five minutes later. "Leeeeeaaaah."

"Chris…" She muttered as she pulled out various sandwich materials. Bread, meat, cheese, tomato-

"Answer meeeee." Chris dragged out as she hugged the insanely tall girl from behind. She heard a grunt come from the female, and then squeaked when Leah spun in place to the counter directly behind them. The red head ended up with the fridge behind her.

Leah stayed silent as she started making her sandwich, making Chris nip at her shirt in annoyance.

"I need to know."

"No you don't. All you need to know is what you learned in the paper."

"For all I know it could come after me next. I fit the description, after-." She stepped back and bumped into the fridge. Leah was now hunched over and staring at the green eyed girl intensely, one arm gripping the counter to her right and the other placed on the cool surface of the metal fridge. Chris gulped, surprised by the sudden movement.

"It will _not_, get you." She growled under her breath, and then kissed her mouth deeply. When she pulled away, she went back to her sandwich with shaking hands. Frowning, her girlfriend walked away, her own hands shaking.

* * *

Tap.

Tap tap.

Tap.

She huffed as she pulled the blankets tighter around her and turned up the volume on the TV. The screams and cries of 'Jeepers Creepers 2' seemed to echo throughout the empty house, making the shadows more menacing and lights more scarce. Her hand reached for popcorn again, and she stuffed several pieces of this buttery substance into her mouth.

"I'll have to starve these calories off later or somethin'…" She muttered as she looked at her greased hand. After wiping it off on the blanket, she curled back up, only to hide behind the blanket two seconds later.

When she peaked at the screen, she whimpered, and looked around the dimly lit room. The shadows created by the tv were intimidating and threatening looking, and she just _knew_ that she was asking for a creepy monster to kill her.

But, of course, movies aren't real. So, if you watch scary movies home alone in the dark, you will not get eaten by scary monsters, because reality is not tv, and tv is not reality. If you do like the characters in movies, it won't happen to you in real life.

Right?

Right.

"Oh, I'm out of popcorn… I should go get some more calorie packed snacks." She spoke to herself as she stood and turned on the lamp by the couch. Turning on all the lights as she walked, she made sure to have the entire bottom half of the house lit up before distracting herself with food. "Hmm… what should I eat…" She said out loud as she searched the kitchen, tying back her waist length dark brown hair as she searched.

The light in the kitchen flickered, causing her to pause and look upward. The light flickered again. Once, twice, three- then stopped. Her eyes were trained on it for the next few seconds, but then went back to the search.

Eventually she settled on chips and three tangerines. She tossed one of the tangerines in the air and caught it, and then walked back to the living room, this time deciding to leave the lights on.

"Damn it… where's the remote?" She started rummaging through the couch, blanket, looked at the table-

"AAAAAAAH-!" She nearly jumped out of her skin! Quickly she ran to the tv and turned the volume down, heart pounding against her chest as she looked at the TV with wide eyes. She looked back at the couch, looking for the remote where she stood.

She pressed the 'power' button on the electrical device and walked back to the couch, deciding to skip the horror movies and impeccable logic. "I'll just… snack or something. That's right… damn it, I'm talking to myself again…" She silently cursed to herself and reached for one of the tangerines, leaving the other to remain sitting by the bag of chips. As she started peeling, she heard the floor boards creak behind her.

The lights went out, and the hum of the dishwasher stopped. She jumped to her feet and dropped the fruit.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" She screamed to darkness, and then let out a shriek when thunder and lightning cackled amusedly at her cries. She shrieked again when the tv turned on by itself, and the volume started rising. The face of the creature appeared on the screen, the scene where the teenagers are all trapped on the bus, and stared at her from the bus window. It licked the glass and smiled at her, and she could see herself in the screen. She looked down at her hand, to find the remote in her hand.

"What…?" She squeaked, and the plastic object dropped from her fingers. When she looked back up, the TV was blocked from her view.

"Tee hee."

* * *

The red head turned beneath the covers and buried her head in her pillow. The smell of feathers and dog tainted the pillow's scent, and caused her nose to wrinkle. A wolf howl was heard in the distance. She groaned loudly when her partner jumped out of the bed and, very gracefully, fell on her face.

"… fuuuck." She heard a few seconds later, the girl still in bed chuckled. "You think this is funny?"

"I think, 'good morning sunshine'." Chris said with a smile on her face as she turned and sat up. "What's with all the howling? I thought you guys used phones? Or are you guys too cool for that?"

"Nng… um… fuuuuck, Sam…" The brunette grumbled as she stood up and walked out of the room.

"You want me to make you breakfast?" Chris asked as she jumped out of bed and successfully didn't trip. She stopped and did a little spin before leaning against the counter in the kitchen, next to the 'awake' Leah Clearwater. "I can make pancakes, snausage-"

"Nah, I don't have time. I've got to get going…" She spoke as she ignored the female and finished preparing the coffee.

"I can-"

"Chris, go back to bed. It's six in the morning, and you're not supposed to be awake yet." Leah interrupted as she poured water into the coffee maker. "I'm serious, go back to bed."

"Are you sure? I'm pretty awake now and I-"

"Sleep. Now." She interrupted again, and pecked the girls lips before walking to the bathroom. The coffee maker gurgled and beeped happily as it noisily made the beverage. Chris bit her lip as she heard the water start running, and then stormed off to their bedroom.

* * *

"I am not a whore… but I like to do it!" She sang happily as she pranced around the house, dusting and cleaning various objects while doing so. "They say I look yummy and they want a taste, but I'm a human not a sandwich!"

Lost in her own little world, she continued putting random articles of clothing away and dancing to the song. The fabrics of her skirt twirled around her as she spun, and her golden brown hair shined brightly against the light.

"I, am not, a whore… but I-"

"Like to do it." Another voice sang with her, causing her to stop in her tracks and look around. Her eyes strained in the direction it had come from, but she could see no one. Thinking about the recent murders, she walked over to the phone in the clean kitchen and dialed her neighbor's number.

"Hey-"

Click.

The microwave's numbers disappeared and the small light above the stove turned off. Silence filled the house as the song ended, and the anticipation for the next song made her heart beat rapidly.

She waited.

And waited.

But the next song didn't play from her fully charged laptop. ITunes wouldn't play the next song on her playlist. She looked around, eyes darting around the room, breathing becoming erratic. Her hand opened the drawer to her side and pulled out a large knife.

For a moment, she just stood there. The water fountain outside trickled outside the open window, and the clock in the living room screamed loudly at her. She took a step forward, and felt a breeze breathe against her face. Instinctually she thrust the knife in front of her, at air, but of course, nothing hit.

_Shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots!_

She jumped back in surprise and hit the counter, her hands shaking so hard that the knife fell to the ground.

She gasped in surprise and reached down to get the metal blade, only to gasp again in horror when the knife wasn't there. Her hands felt the ground where she had been sure it had fallen.

A sharp object pressed against her neck and slid her skin.

* * *

"It's not human… that much we know." Jake spoke, and the others around him nodded. "Whoever murdered them is killing, and they're killing _fast_. Three separate houses in two days… Charlie thinks that it might be the same murderer as the one in Utah."

"I think it's a shape shifter." Seth spoke up. "I don't know any other way it could get in without breaking in… I knew Christine, and she wouldn't have let anyone in she didn't know. She was smart."

"Maybe…" Jake murmured. "but that still doesn't explain it. I think it's a vampire with a certain ability. Maybe he has the ability to cloak his smell really well or something. Either way, we need to be aware and ready for anything. We need to catch this thing before it kills more of our friends." Jake said, and the others nodded in agreement.

"What about our girlfriends? We need to keep them safe… how do we do that when we're hunting for it?" Embry spoke up.

"… all of the people murdered so far were alone. Make sure none of them are alone, and they should be fine."

"I say we have them stay at two houses for the next couple days, like a sleepover or something, and then have shifts to protect them. Two humans at once would make it easier for the thing." Embry proposed, and the others nodded in agreement. That is, except for Leah and Jacob.

"They won't go for that. Stuffing all the girls in La Push into a couple houses-" Leah started, but Embry interrupted.

"I'm not going to let the love of my life die just because we thought it was a silly idea to put them all in one place. I'm not leaving Sadie's side otherwise. I shouldn't have left her today."

* * *

"This is stupid."

"They're just trying to keep us safe. Would you like to help with the muffins?" Emily told her while getting out ingredients. The red head sitting at the dining room table rolled her eyes.

"I will!" Claire yelled excitedly as she jumped out of the chair and ran to her favorite aunt. Emily smiled down at the little seven year old.

"Thank you, Claire."

"Hey! That's mine!" A female screeched from the other room, and the beginnings of yet another fight from the sisters began again. Girls walked around the house noisily as they looked around, set up their stuff, asked random questions, and did whatever they were doing.

Chris, the red head beauty, just sat at the table with a bored expression on her face. "I love woman… not wom_en_. More than two in a room causes chaos." She mumbled to herself as her head collapsed into her folded arms. "I hate you Leah…"

Suddenly her head shot up, and she stood from her spot.

"I'm going outside." She told Emily, who was too busy trying to keep the seven year old occupied to really pay attention. Chris shrugged to herself and walked out the back door, proceeding to stand on the porch and breathe in the fresh air. A smile tugged at her lips, and she quietly stepped over to the hammock.

She laid there comfortably, closing her eyes against the night and breathing in fresh air. The sound of the beach was far away, but close enough to hear. Its constant waves pounding against the shore brought a peace to her that she had forgotten.

"I've been looking for you, Christy." A voice whispered in her ear, and her eyes widened.

"Zach?" She whispered into the night, and frowned when she felt, but could not see, another body get on the hammock and straddle her waist.

"Long time no see."

"In your case, maybe." She whispered, causing the boy to chuckle.

"I missed you, Christy."

"...Why are you here?"

* * *

"What do you mean she's 'gone'!" The shapeshifter screamed angrily at Jake. He winced and took a step back.

"She probably went home or something. You know that she didn't want-"

"She wouldn't have gone home. She keeps her promises! She was going to stay with the group!" She yelled, shaking violently at the news and close to turning into a wolf.

"Calm down! I'm sure she's fine!" Seth told her. "If it wanted to kill her, we would have found a body! _If_ the same thing that attacked the others is involved, it would have killed her at Emily's. Chris probably went for a walk or something." He tried to explain and calm her down, but it proved futile as the tall enraged shapeshifter changed into her wolf form and pounced on Jake.

"Aw man!" Seth shoved his hands into his hair as they started fighting, worried about what was going to happen.

* * *

"I, am not, a whore… but I like to do it~!" The short male sang happily before biting down into the hamburger. Chris scrunched her nose up in disgust, but said nothing.

"…what?"

"It's a song by LMFAO." He replied while grinning wildly at her. She rolled her eyes.

"… Weirdo."


End file.
